


Where you go, I go

by tornadoley



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, No use of y/n, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soft Din Djarin, Strangers to Lovers, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, innocent din djarin, just my self insert Star Wars fantasy, no dirty talk, not really canon compliant lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:27:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tornadoley/pseuds/tornadoley
Summary: Your life is normal and pretty uneventful until you wake up and find yourself transported into the Star Wars universe. Due to your limited knowledge of the world's culture and customs, you take up Din Djarin's offer to live on the Razor Crest as a caretaker for the child. As you and Din grow closer, the sexual tension and chemistry between the two of you is impossible to ignore.----This is my take on the classic "you wake up in the Star Wars universe" story/me writing about my fantasy of being part of the Star Wars universe. Some minor TW: the reader is briefly sexually assaulted by an intruder at the start of chapter 5. The reader also opens up to Din about a nondescript past trauma in chapter 3.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. The Razor Crest

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of nervous to post this, not gonna lie. It's my first Star Wars fic, so please let me know if I dreadfully butcher the lore at all. Enjoy!

You woke with a start, clutching your chest as you bolted upright. You were in bed, but this wasn’t your bed.  


You took in your surroundings. The room was small and barely furnished. You slipped out of bed, your bare feet landing on the rough carpet and walking towards the window, drawing open the curtains.  


It was dark, the sandy terrain barely visible in the night. You looked down at your body, taking note of the dark brown leggings and tunic you didn’t recognize. Where the hell am I?  


You paced around the room, frantically looking for your phone or any of your belongings, but all you found was a tan rucksack. The contents weren’t interesting, just some coins, a knife, and a piece of bread wrapped in a light cloth. By the door were some boots. You slipped them on, slinging the bag over your back and tentatively stepping out the room.  


Your gaze was met with a bustling cantina full of people wearing bizarre cosplay. You had no idea how the hell you ended up here—it must’ve been some kind of Star Wars convention, now that you thought about it. Maybe someone brought you here as some kind of prank.  


Slowly walking up to the bar, you slid into one of the last empty seats and waved for the bartender. He was dressed as a strange lizard man of some sorts.  


“What would you like to drink?” he croaked.  


You shook your head. “Just water. And—food,” you said, noticing the empty feeling in your stomach.  


“Anything in particular?”  


“Surprise me,” you said, rubbing your eyes.  


As you waited for your food, you took in the room. Wow, these cosplays are pretty realistic, you thought to yourself.  


A bell chimed above the door, and you turned to face it. The room fell into hushed whispers as someone wearing a Mandalorian costume walked in the room. The faux-beskar was blinding under the lights of the cantina. In his arms, he held a realistic replica of the green alien child from the show. The Mandalorian walked towards the bar, taking a seat next to you as the bartender placed your food in front of you.  


“Nice costume,” you nodded to the Mandalorian, looking down at the green child in his arms. “And he looks pretty realistic too. Where did you get him?”  


“This is my foundling,” he said, his voice distorted through the voice modulator.  


“Right,” you sighed, taking a bite of the strange soup in front of you. The patrons kept giving the Mandalorian strange glances from across the room, making you shift uncomfortably in your seat. You slurped up the soup as fast as you could, waving down the bartender for your check.  


You stuffed a hand into your bag, grabbing a handful of the coins you saw earlier, handing them to the bartender. “Um, I’m assuming this is the currency here. Hopefully this is enough to cover my meal.”  


The bartender nodded, taking the money and giving you a weird look. You may be a Star Wars fan, but you aren’t the most knowledgeable person when it comes to lore and details like currency.  


You got out of your seat and walked towards the door. Maybe there’s a payphone nearby so you can give your parents a call, or maybe you can borrow someone’s phone to get an Uber home? But as you emerged from the bustling cantina, all you saw was sand. Just fucking sand.  


This was especially strange to you because you didn’t live anywhere near a desert, so you must be further from home than you thought. You sighed, then realized there wasn’t even a road. So much for getting a ride home.  


Suddenly, you were gasping for air as someone hooked their arm around your neck. You tried to scream out for help, but only muffled cries came out as the stranger rummaged through your bag. You tried to fight off the attacker, but they put up a fight.  


Then you heard a gunshot, and the attacker’s grasp on your neck loosened as they fell to the ground.  


Your heart was racing from the adrenaline, your mind struggling to grasp what had just happened. You felt violated, exhausted, and most of all, scared. You had no idea where you were, how you would get home, and you felt the tears well up in your eyes.  


"You shouldn’t be out here by yourself,” a modulated voice rasped.  


You spun around to meet the Mandalorian. He was standing a few yards away putting his gun back in his holster. What cosplayer carries around a real gun? Then you looked down at the child at his feet.  


It was too realistic to be a replica.  


You took another glance at your surroundings, and then it hit you.  


This was real. Or it was a crazy dream. One of the two.  


“T-Thank you,” you whispered. Was this…the Mandalorian? The one from the television show? You were a bit starstruck, unable to speak. “W-Where am I?”  


He paused for a moment. “Tatooine,” the bounty hunter replied.  


“Am I dreaming?” you mumbled, feeling your legs turn to jello. This was the weirdest dream you’d ever had, by far.  


“No,” he responded, his voice riddled with confusion. “Do you need a place to stay tonight? I would let you go back into that cantina, but given what just happened, I don’t know if it’s a safe idea.”  


You nodded, realizing how tired you were. “Yes, thank you. I would really appreciate it.”

Either this was the real Razor Crest, or you had a very vivid imagination.  


You followed the Mandalorian and the child into the ship. It was old, worn from years of flying and hasty repairs, but you admired your surroundings with wide eyes.  


“You can sleep there,” he said, pointing to the small cot at the end of the ship.  


“Where will you sleep?” you questioned, furrowing a brow.  


He looked away. “I don’t sleep.” He grabbed the child and started climbing up to the cockpit.  


You blinked back at him, watching as he left you alone on the first floor of the ship.  


Sitting down on the edge of the bed, you put your head in your hands and took a deep breath. You were in the Razor Crest. You were in the Mandalorian’s ship.  


It wasn’t until that moment that you realized how tired you were. Leaning back, you attempted to get comfortable in the stiff cot, eventually falling into a peaceful sleep.

You woke with a start, a bright light flooding into the room and blinding your tired eyes.  


Then you remembered where you were.  


Then you saw the Mandalorian stumbling into the ship, clutching his side.  


You sat up abruptly at the sight, confusion on your face. “What the hell happened?”  


“Nothing,” he muttered through gritted teeth. “Just a bounty putting up a fight.”  


You stood up, rushing to his side and placing a hand on his side. “You’re hurt.”  


“I’m fine,” he snapped, brushing your hand away. “Just a scratch.”  


There was blood on your hand as you pulled it back. “Come sit down. Where is your first aid kit?” you insisted.  


He finally gave in, making his way over to the cot and plopping down. “By the fresher.”  


You grabbed the kit, hoping to find some bandages and disinfectant, but of course, this is Star Wars. The kit was full of strange products you were unfamiliar with.  


This was another one of those moments that you realized this had to be real. How could your brain make up these contraptions you knew nothing about?  


The Mandalorian groaned from across the room. Right.  


You brought the kit over to the cot. “Okay, I have no idea what any of this stuff is. Just tell me what to do. I’m a fast learner. But first, we need to take off some of this armor.”  


The Mandalorian helped you take off his armor so you could lift his shirt and gain access to the wound. At the sight of his tan skin and smooth, toned chest, your breath hitched.  


You had always been attracted to him. Ever since you first saw him on his show, something about his gravelly voice and the way he carried himself made your heart feel warm. 

You pushed away your feelings, trying to stay professional as you followed his precise instructions to clean the wound. Your fingers felt like they were on fire when you touched his skin, the moment feeling so intimate since he seldom showed such a vulnerable part of his body to the world.  


He was going to need a few stitches. Luckily, you were talented with a needle and thread. Granted, you typically only sewed clothing, not people, but surely, it’s the same, right?  


Your hands shook as you tried to steadily stitch his wound shut. He was so close. If it weren’t for his helmet, you would’ve been able to feel his breath on your neck as he watched you work. You could hear his staggered breathing, though, which was enough to send your stomach buzzing.  


“There,” you said, setting the needle down and swallowing.  


He examined the suture. “That wasn’t bad for your first time,” he observed.  


“T-Thank you,” you stammered, looking for a clock or some sort of way to know what time it was. It was at least morning, you decided, since you saw such a bright light fill the room when he returned from his work.  


“You better go,” he said, cleaning the needle and putting the materials back in the first aid kit. “The kid and I are leaving Tatooine soon. We won’t be back here for a while.”  


Your heart sank. He must’ve seen it in your face because then he said, “what?”  


Swallowing, you looked down at your feet, taking a deep breath. “It’s just—I have nowhere to go,” you admitted. “I—I don’t know how I got here. I don’t know where I am. I’m scared, and alone,” you choked back a sob, “and I don’t know how the hell this place works, and—”  


The Mandalorian stood up, placing his hands on your shoulders. He had already replaced his armor, barely showing any sign of the injury he faced that morning. “It’s okay,” he said softly, drawing his arms around you and pulling you close. You were much shorter than him, which was extremely evident as you pressed your body against his, streaking his armor with tears. The beskar was cold but being held by the Mandalorian felt warm and comforting.  


“I’m sorry,” you whispered, pulling away from him and wiping the tears from your face. “That was embarrassing.”  


“You can stay as long as you need,” he offered, pausing for a moment. “After you stitched up my wound, it made me realize I could use another person on my crew, someone to look after the child while I’m away at work.”  


You smiled through your tears. “I-I would really love that. Thank you.” Even though you couldn’t see his face, you were sure he was smiling back at you.  


“What is your name?” he asked  


You told him your name, then wondered aloud, “what should I call you?” You knew his real name, obviously, from the show, but you couldn't let that be known.  


“Call me Mando.”  


“Mando,” you said, testing out the name on your lips.  


You didn’t know when you’d go back to reality, didn’t know if this was some weird dream you’d wake up from one day. But you were stuck on a ship with the Mandalorian and his foundling, living in the Star Wars universe!  


And you were going to enjoy every single second of it.


	2. The Soup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You cook some soup for Din while he's away at work.

The days without Mando were lonely.  


Sure, you had the child to keep you company, but conversing with a green alien toddler results in some pretty one-sided conversations.  


There was a small stockpile of food in the Razor Crest, but Mando wasn’t necessarily a chef. He was definitely the kind of guy who eats out of necessity, not really caring about making anything fancy or particularly fancy. And the kid wasn’t picky—he’d scarf down anything. But you were tired of the food on the ship and felt desperate for a change.  


Then you had an idea.  


You grabbed a thin blanket, making a little wrap around your chest to hold the child. You still had leftover credits, the ones that were in your bag when you woke up here, and hopefully it was enough to buy enough ingredients to make him an interesting meal. You scribbled a note for Mando to let him know where you were so he didn’t freak out if he got back and the kid was gone.  


Leaving the ship without Mando was weird. You’d done it a couple times on especially boring days, but going into this strange town was slightly terrifying, since you’d actually have to interact with people. Mando was the only human you’d spoken to in the two weeks since you woke up on Tatooine. And you were living in a completely different world, one you barely understood the customs of.  


The plan was to lay low, try not to draw any attention to yourself and cause any trouble. That was the last thing you needed. You had a blaster and a knife in your backpack, just in case, but you weren’t really that skilled with either of the weapons.  


Your heart raced as you emerged from the ship, lifting an arm to shield your eyes from the bright sun.  


The market wasn’t that far, only about a ten-minute walk from where Mando landed the Razor Crest. You timidly approached one of the stalls. The man appeared to be selling spices.  


“Hi, um, do you have any…” you looked down at the collection of spices, none of them looking familiar to you. “Um, do you have chili powder?”  


The merchant raised an eyebrow. “What?”  


Right. Star Wars. “Um, can you just give me something that’ll make a spicy dish?”  


The merchant nodded, preparing a few small bundles of spices. You paid him before heading off to the next stall. Your plan was to make some kind of soup with a kick to it. Hopefully Mando didn’t mind spice. Of course, the ingredients were a little bizarre to you, but eventually you amassed a small assortment of root vegetables and meat before heading off to the ship.

The Razor Crest wasn’t equipped with a kitchen, so you had to make a small fire near the ship and slow cook the soup while the child played nearby. You had to mess with the proportion of spices for a while to get something edible, but you were impressed with your cooking skills.  


Putting out the fire, you brought the pot of soup inside and served a small bowl for yourself and the child. You’d store the rest for later, for Mando whenever he got back from work.  


The child absolutely loved the soup. He must’ve been used to Mando’s bland and plain food, given the way he scarfed down his bowl and licked every drop of the broth. You were impressed with your cooking, too. Maybe this would be a new way to pass the time, cooking creative meals for Mando while he was away hunting a bounty?  


For the rest of the evening, your nerves were a mess.  


Fuck, why was your stomach in knots? You were so worried that Mando would walk in and make fun of you or hate the dish you made. The conversations you’d had over the last few weeks were short and infrequent. The Mandalorian was quiet, reserved, and always working. But you wanted to make a kind gesture.  


And…you wanted him to like you. Or at least not act so indifferent around you.  


You didn’t know you’d fallen asleep until Mando dropped something on the floor, sending a loud clang through the Razor Crest. You jolted away.  


“Sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean to wake you.”  


“It’s fine,” you replied groggily. Then you remembered the soup. You stood up, walking over to the other end of the ship and pulling out a small covered bowl. You approached him nervously, holding the small meal in your shaky hands. “I…I made you this.”  


He looked back at you blankly (I mean, you couldn’t see his face, so every stare was blank, to some extent), then he reached out to take the bowl from your hands. His gloved fingers brushed against your skin, and once again, the physical contact sent your heart reeling.  


“Thank you,” he said softly, barely loud enough to be caught by the voice modulator. “I appreciate your kindness.”  


You blushed, avoiding his gaze and smiling faintly. “You-you work so hard, and you don’t really take the time to eat and enjoy your food. Hopefully you like it. It’s a little spicy, though, just to warn you. If you don’t like it or anything, you don’t have to finish it,” you said quickly.  


He nodded. “Thank you.”  


When you woke the next morning and met him in the cockpit, the empty bowl was in the passenger seat, and not a drop of the soup was left in it. You smiled proudly.

“That’s the wrong cable. I said the blue one, on your left. No, your left.”  


“I’m sorry! I don’t know what I’m doing!”  


“Yeah, I can tell.”  


“Why do you have to be so insufferable! I’m—  


He said your name sternly, sighing. “Arguing isn’t going to make this any easier. Just, calm down. Take the blue cable, the one on your left, and put it in the—yes, that’s it.”  


Your hands were much smaller than Mando’s, so you didn’t mind helping him squeeze into tiny spaces to make repairs on the ancient ship. Unfortunately, your repairing skills were quite limited.  


“Thank you,” he said as you closed the door to the panel and wiped the sweat off your forehead. “I tried to have the child help me with that but…it proved to be unsuccessful.”  


“He is a kid, after all,” you chuckled. “I’m starving. I’m gonna go wash up and then make a sandwich or something.” You started to walk away, but then he spoke.  


“Actually,” he said softly, “I—um…”  


You raised an eyebrow.  


“Can you…can you make another soup? I…liked the one you made the other day. You don’t have to, of course—”  


You beamed, maybe a little too excitedly. “I’d love to.”  


It felt domestic, heading to the market with Mando and the child to pick up some ingredients. Mando had finally finished his job earlier that afternoon and it was your last night on this planet, so you wanted to stock up on some ingredients, just in case they weren’t available elsewhere. You got some weird looks from the locals—a girl, a Mandalorian, and a green alien child made a strange team. But you felt safer at his side.  


Once you got back to the Razor Crest, Mando made a small fire while you prepped some of the vegetables. The silence was a little awkward. You were used to Mando being a quiet person, but you desperately wanted someone to fill the empty space. Surprisingly, he was the one who spoke first.  


“Where did you learn to cook?”  


You looked up at him, happy to see him opening up a bit. “My boy—ex-boyfriend,” you corrected. You had a boyfriend back home, in the real world, but you hadn’t seen him in weeks, since you’d woken up in this new world. Did your world even exist anymore? Did he still exist? Preoccupied with caring for the child and learning about a whole new universe, you hadn’t really taken much time to think about him. But late at night you sat awake, wondering what he was doing. If your world was still going on without you. But you tried to push those thoughts away. “My ex-boyfriend’s mom was a really good cook. She taught me a lot,” you explained.  


“Ex-boyfriend?” he said.  


“Yes,” you said softly.  


“What happened?”  


You stiffened.  


“Sorry, I—” he stammered. “That was impolite. I have no right to pry into your per—”  


“It’s fine,” you interjected. “He’s—he’s…dead.” That was close enough.  


“I’m sorry for your loss,” he said. “I—I shouldn’t have asked.”  


“No,” you insisted, “It’s fine. At least tell me something about yourself.”  


He thought for a moment. “I was an orphan. My parents were killed, and I was taken in as a foundling.”  


You knew this already, of course. You knew a lot about him from watching his show. But you pretended this was new information. “I’m…I’m sorry.”  


He waved his hand. “It was a long time ago. Life goes on. But,” he explained, getting quiet, “every time I watch a piece of armor in the forge, I think about them. The fire. The explosions. How scared I was.”  


Your face softened, looking up from your cutting board. “Why are you telling me this?”  


He looked away. “Sorry, I—”  


“No, don’t apologize,” you said. “I meant, you’re just so quiet all the time. I didn’t expect you to tell me so much. But you can tell me anything, you know? I’m here…for you.”  


He looked back up at you. “Thank you. I…I feel like I can trust you. Like I can tell you anything. It’s hard to explain.”  


You smiled, going back to cut another slice of the vegetable. Then you felt metal come in contact with your skin and a piecing sting. “Fuck!”  


He bolted up, walking towards you. “What happened? Are you hurt?”  


Blood was welling out of the wound. “I’m fine, it’s just a cut. I’m never careful enough when it comes to slicing veggies.”  


He placed a hand on your shoulder. “You should get inside. I can help you.”  


“No, I’m fine, I swear,” you asserted. “It’s just a little—”  


He didn’t listen, leading you back into the ship and sitting you down on the edge of his cot, the same place you treated his wound two weeks earlier. He quickly grabbed the first aid kit, taking out some supplies you still didn’t know the name of and setting them down next to you. He knelt down in front of you, taking your finger in his hand and inspecting it carefully.  


From this position, you were slightly taller than him. You watched him as he took some solution, probably an antiseptic, and applied it to your wound. It stung a bit. “Fuck!” you muttered through gritted teeth.  


“I’m sorry. It’ll be quick, I promise,” he said, focusing on the task. After the wound was cleaned, he wrapped it in a thin bandage.  


“Thank you,” you whispered shyly.  


“It’s the least I could do. You…treated me last time I was hurt. I owed it to you.”  


“You don’t owe me anything. You already do so much for me and the child.” You looked down and saw his touch still lingered on your injured digit, even though he’d already finished treating you. He noticed your gaze on his hand and pulled it away. He looked up at you, not saying anything, holding the stare for a moment. You met his gaze, staring back into the “t” of his helmet. You wished you could see his face, read his expression and know what he was thinking. He lifted a hand, slowly bringing it up to your face. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind your right ear. You wanted to lean into the touch, feel his warmth against your skin, but you resisted the temptation.  


“We should probably go check on the soup,” you reminded him.


	3. The Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heating goes out on the Razor Crest while you and Din are on a particularly icy planet. He books a room for the two of you, but, of course, there's only one bed.
> 
> TW: This is the chapter in which the reader opens up to Din about her nondescript past trauma.

The next day, Mando flew the Razor Crest to a new planet. You sat next to Mando in the passenger seat of the cockpit, admiring the breathtaking view as he landed on the ice planet. Just looking at the frosty terrain made you shiver.  


It wasn’t until that moment that you realized how tired you were. Letting out a soft yawn, you said, “I think I’m going to head to bed.” Mando nodded in acknowledgement of your words. Even though he’d opened up to you quite a bit the other day, he still generally stayed quiet.  


You climbed down from the cockpit, dragging your tired feet to the small cot Mando had set up since you’d joined his crew. It wasn’t very comfortable, but as you snuggled up in the soft blanket, you fell right asleep.

A loud clanging sound jolted you awake. Your eyes snapped open, and you shivered as a draft of cold air blew in your direction. Mando was kneeling down before an open panel, surrounded by strange parts and wires. He looked over at you and stiffened. “Sorry. I feel like I’m always waking you up.”  


You shook your head, rubbing your eyes. “It’s fine.” You felt another chill run up your spine.  


“The heat went out,” Mando groaned. “I tried fixing it myself, but I don’t have the right part. We’re going to need to stay somewhere else for the night unless we want to freeze. Tomorrow, we can find someone to help us fix the ship.”  


You nodded, still groggy from sleep, but coherent enough to put on your jacket and shoes as Mando grabbed the child.  


It was cold in the ship, but it was freezing outside. You and Mando walked for about ten minutes to the nearest place that offered lodging. By the time you arrived, your feet were practically frozen solid.  


You were still drowsy and mildly incoherent as Mando paid for the room, requesting two queen sized beds. You had a feeling Mando wouldn’t really be getting much sleep and that second bed would mostly be going to waste, but you didn’t protest.  


Mando led you to the room, opening the door and letting out a huff of frustration.  


“I thought you rented a double.”  


“I did,” he sighed. “But it’s fine. I can just sleep on the chair.”  


“Are you sure? We can go—”  


“You’re freezing,” he insisted. “Let’s just get inside.”  


You were too tired to argue with him, so you followed his lead into the room, taking off your shoes and peeling off your half-frozen coat. You sat down on the edge of the bed, watching as he started a crackling fire in the hearth. The warmth soothed your freezing limbs, and the child must’ve been cold too because he kept inching closer and closer to the fire.  


“We better get to bed, little one,” you said, picking him up and placing him in his pram. You placed a small kiss on his forehead, the small alien child giggling as you tucked him in for the night.  


“He likes you.”  


You looked over at Mando, not fully processing his words. “Hmm?”  


“The kid. He likes you,” he elaborated.  


You smiled, looking back over at the green child. He had already fallen fast asleep. “He’s wonderful. I’ve always been pretty indifferent to kids, but he’s…special.”  


The Mandalorian nodded. “Do you think you want any? Kids, that is. One day?”  


You turned to meet Mando’s gaze, thinking for a moment. “I don’t know,” you said quietly. “Sometimes I think I do. Other times, I second guess myself. It’s a big commitment, bringing a child into the world. Being responsible for another human being would be…terrifying, I guess.”  


He nodded. “I understand.”  


Neither of you said anything for a moment, but then you broke the silence.  


“What about you? Do you want kids?”  


He looked over at the child. “Well, I guess I already have one. But biological children? I’m…indifferent. I’m getting older, though, so maybe that time has already passed for me. You still have plenty of time to figure it all out.”  


You nodded. “Well, I think you’re a great dad.”  
Though you couldn’t see his face, you could’ve sworn Mando was smiling under his helmet. “You should probably get some sleep,” he said, standing up and heading over to the small armchair in the corner of the room.  


“Are you sure you don’t want the bed? You deserve to sleep somewhere more comfortable than the floor, or that stiff chair.”  


He shook his head. “I’ll be fine.”  


You slipped under the covers, curling up on your side and facing away from him. “Goodnight, Mando.”  
“Goodnight.”  


It took you a minute to fall asleep, as it felt strange to sleep knowing the Mandalorian was in the same room as you. But eventually, you drifted off into a deep slumber.

You woke with a jolt, digging your fingernails into the unfamiliar sheets. You hadn’t had a nightmare in months, but your previous trauma came back to haunt you that night in your dream, and you struggled to catch your breath and ground yourself.  


You tried to steady your breathing, but it must’ve been loud because you heard Mando shift in the armchair.  


“Are you okay?”  


“Yes,” you said breathlessly, “I’m sorry if I woke you.”  


“I wasn’t asleep,” he muttered. “Couldn’t get comfortable. Don’t like sleeping in places like this. It makes me feel…exposed.”  


You nodded. “I understand.”  


“Nightmare?”  


You sighed, rolling over to face him. “Yeah.”  


“Do you…want to talk about it?” he offered.  


You closed your eyes, gritting your teeth. Then, you told him everything. Not the fact that you came from a whole different world, you left that part out. But you told him about that traumatic event from your childhood that haunted your dreams for years.  


“I…I haven’t had a nightmare like that in a long time,” you finished.  


He didn’t speak for a moment, and you wondered if you said too much, if you made a mistake by opening up to him like that. Finally, he spoke.  


“I’m sorry that happened to you. Nobody should ever have to go through something like that.”  


Your eyes started to well up with tears. Ugh, not this again. You hated crying in front of him, hated how weak it made you feel. You tried to stifle the tears, but they just kept coming. You let out a small whine as the sob shook through your body.  


The bed shifted under you as the other body slipped into place beside you. You didn’t even hear Mando walk over here. Your body stiffened as you felt his presence next to you.  


“I’m sorry, I—” he started to get up, but you reached out a hand and grabbed his arm. 

“Please stay.”  


He sat there in the bed next to you, your body facing away from his. Another sob rippled through your chest.  


“Is there anything I can do to help?” he said quietly.  


“Can you hold me?” you said, your voice barely audible against the crackling fire.  


He paused, not moving or saying anything for a heartbeat. You started to regret your request, but then he slipped an arm under you, drawing your body closer to his. Mando’s chest was pressed against your back. The cold beskar was uncomfortable at first, but you softened under his touch and felt…calm.  


You slept soundly for the rest of the night.

The first thing you noticed when you woke up was the cold beskar on your cheek.  


You opened your eyes, startled until you remembered why you weren’t in the Razor Crest. Mando was lying on his back, his arm around your waist as your head rested on his chest plate.  


Your heart felt so full.  


Waking up next to Mando had always been a fantasy of yours, and now, that fantasy had come true. You didn’t want to move and disturb him (from the cadence of his breathing, you were sure he was asleep). Mando never got to sleep in, or really sleep, period. How did he do it? He worked his ass off nearly ever day of the year, and then he came back to the ship, seldom sleeping in a comfortable location.  


You felt Mando stir beside you. He must’ve thought you were still asleep, as he lifted a gloved hand and ran his fingers through your hair. It was so soft you almost missed it, but the sensation of his hands on your hair made your pulse quicken. You were sure that if he knew you were awake, he wouldn’t have done that. He wasn’t an affectionate man. 

He rarely showed any emotion, or even touched you, really. You subconsciously leaned into his touch, and he froze when he realized you were awake. Oops.  


You didn’t know what had gotten into you, but you had this sudden surge of confidence. Wrapping your arms around his body, you snuggled closer to him, taking a deep breath and just enjoying the moment. You didn’t care about any of the consequences, if Mando would freak out or if it would make things weird between the two of you. He smelled like metal and…just Mando. It was hard to describe, but it was a comforting scent that smelled like…  


Home.  


You’d only been part of his team for a little over four weeks, but he felt like home. Being with him and the child felt like your home, even if Mando was reserved and didn’t say much. The moments you did share together were special.  


You hoped that even if this was some sort of long, realistic dream, you’d never wake up.  


The fire had gone out at some point in the night, but you hardly noticed. You and Mando had kept each other warm, curled up together under the covers.  


The Mandalorian’s hand moved from your hair to your back, slowly, almost as if he were asking for permission, waiting for you to pull away. He traced light circles on your back, moving down to your waist, and you nuzzled closer.  


And then the child made a noise from his pram, and you felt Mando pull away from you, going to tend to the little green alien. You pulled the covers closer to you, already missing the feeling of his body against yours.  


“I’ll go see if I can find us something to eat, and someone to fix the ship,” he thought aloud. You poked your head out from beneath the covers to look at him. “For now, you should get another fire going so you and the child don’t freeze to death. I’ll be back,” he said. Before he walked out the door, he paused, his gaze lingering on you for an instant. Would he acknowledge what happened last night, and this morning? In true Mando fashion, he said nothing, heading off into the icy terrain.


	4. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth slips out, and you tell Din who you really are.

Once the heating on the Razor Crest was back in working order, you and the child moved back to the ship. Mando stayed on the ice planet for about a week, working a few jobs to bring in enough money to cover expenses. You and the child made a couple of excursions into town to buy some ingredients and try some new recipes, all of which were hits with Mando and the child. Then, once work had run out on the ice planet, Mando prepared the ship for the next destination.  


Once the ship was fueled up and you had stocked up on food, you, Mando, and the child climbed up to the cockpit. You didn’t know anything about flying, but you loved watching Mando as he flipped random switches and pressed buttons to control the ship.  


Since that night you and Mando cuddled together, you’d become more comfortable touching him. When you brought food up to the cockpit, you’d put a hand on his shoulder. 

You’d find any excuse to make physical contact with him, even if it was just a subtle press against his knee as you leaned in closer to look at something he was pointing at on the navigation screen. He didn’t seem to mind it, and there were a couple moments where you swore he purposefully brushed past you when he walked.  


Once the ship was on course for the next planet, you brought up some leftovers for Mando. You were about to leave with the child, maybe do some arts and crafts with him as you waited for Mando to finish eating, but he lightly grabbed your arm before you descended down the ladder.  


“I…I just wanted to thank you for taking the time to cook for the child and I,” he said. “You really don’t have to do that.”  


You smiled at him, your skin tingling from the sensation of his gloved fingers wrapped around your forearms. “It’s my pleasure, Din.”  


He froze, and you immediately noticed your mistake. Biting your lip, you looked down at the floor.  


“How…do you know my name?” he said, his voice ice cold.  


Fuck.  


Of course you knew his name, his real name, from watching the damn show. You were always so careful not to slip up, not to say too much.  


You set the child down, making your way back to the passenger seat.  


He said your name sternly. “How do you know?” His voice was stern and demanding, and you shriveled under the harsh tone.  


“Can you sit down?” you said, not meeting his gaze.  


“How—”  


“Please sit down,” you snapped.  


He sighed, sitting down in the pilot’s seat and swiveling around to face you. He leaned back, his demeanor professional and calculated.  
You took a deep breath. “This is all going to sound insane. But you have to promise me you’ll believe every word I say. I would never lie to you. Everything I’m saying is the truth. Okay?”  


He didn’t say anything.  


“Mando, please,” you whined.  


“Just explain.”  


You sighed. “I’m not from this world. I…okay, I’m going to sound insane. I’m from a planet called Earth.”  


“I’ve never heard of such a planet.”  


“I know,” you groaned. “That’s the thing. I…okay, so in my…universe? I guess it’s a different universe. In my universe, you are from a television show.”  


He didn’t say anything.  


“Right, well you don’t know what a television show is. Okay, so there are these things called cameras, and they capture videos…moving images. And the images tell stories. And in this universe—in my universe, all of this,” you explained, gesturing around you, “is all a story. Like, I woke up in a story. And now that story is real and I’m living in it. I watched everything happen, the fall of the Republic, the Empire, and everything that happens after it. It was all a story told in this series.”  


He still didn’t say anything.  


“I woke up in that cantina on Tatooine, and I don’t know how the fuck I got there. I thought it was—I thought it was a joke or some prank or something. And then I thought it was a dream. And now,” you sighed, “I don’t know what this is.”  


He stayed silent.  


“I know I sound crazy,” you said, “but I swear on my life, everything I just told you is the truth. You have your own television show, and you’re the star, and everyone loves you—hell, everyone is in love with you, and everyone loves the child and—”  


“I believe you.”  


You stared up at him, mouth gaping. “You…actually believe me?”  


“Why would you lie?”  


“Yeah, I guess that story is too crazy to be a lie, anyway,” you chuckled, letting out a sigh of relief. “My god, you have no idea how good it feels to finally get all of that out.”  


He sat there, thinking for a moment. “It makes sense. It explains why you thought I was wearing a costume in the cantina. Why you didn’t, and still don’t, understand much about this world. It’s crazy enough to be true.”  


You smiled. “God, I’m so happy I could cry.”  


He was deep in thought, still processing everything you’d thrown on him. “Can you…tell me more about your world?”  


“Mando, I’d love to.”  


“Din. Just…call me Din. But only on this ship. Nowhere else.”  


You couldn’t stop smiling.


	5. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything finally comes to the surface.
> 
> TW: At the beginning of this chapter, right as the reader is panicking because Din has disappeared for a while, an intruder sexually assaults her. It's not too graphic, but you can skip over that section if it's too triggering and still continue with the story without it affecting your understanding of the plot.

Ever since you finally opened up to Din, the two of you had grown much closer. The route to the next planet was a bit long, so you had plenty of bonding time on the Razor Crest.  


You told him everything about your world, about the politics and the country you lived in, about the terrain and animals, the culture and traditions practiced around the world. You even told him about Star Wars, how big of a sensation it was. You could tell he was slightly uncomfortable with everyone from your world knowing so much about him.  


One night, as you and Din played with the child, he asked you a question that caught you off guard.  


“How did your boyfriend die?”  


You froze. “He…didn’t die. I don’t know if…life is continuing to go on in my world, or if it ceased to exist. I try not to think about it, if he’s alive, wondering what happened to me…if my family thinks I disappeared. It hurts. But it hurts more to think that maybe that world doesn’t even exist anymore, if I can ever go back one day.”  


“Do you want to?”  


You raised a brow.  


“Do you want to go back?”  


You paused for a moment, thinking. “No,” you decided. “Fuck it. Fuck that world. This world…it’s so much better. Yeah, it’s scary and weird and I don’t understand it, but…I’m happy here, with you and the child. This is my home now, and I’m much happier here than I ever was back on Earth. I’ve changed so much since coming here. I don’t know how I could possibly go back and live a normal life again. I think…I think I would probably go insane.”  


He nodded slowly. “I understand.” He paused, then said, “we’re going to land soon. I should go back up.”

Din had been gone almost a week, and with every passing day, you grew more and more anxious. You always thought the Mandalorian was invincible, that no enemy was any match for him. But what if you were wrong? What if he was hurt? Or worse, dead?  


You tried to focus on the child to get your mind off of your anxious thoughts, but by the night of day seven, you were tossing and turning in bed for hours. You eventually gave up on sleep, getting up from your cot and climbing up to the cockpit.  


Your heart felt heavy as your gaze traveled over the pilot’s seat. You placed a hand on the back of the chair, praying that Din would make it back alive, and soon. If he died and left you alone in this unfamiliar universe…  


You choked back a sob, but it forced its way out as you crumbled onto the ground, digging your fingers into your scalp. This was the first anxiety attack you’d had since waking up on Tatooine, and you forgot how exhausting and debilitating the sensation was.  


Then, you heard a noise from below, and your heart leapt.  


You practically threw yourself down the ladder, tears still dotting your face as you went to meet Din at the door.  


But instead of Din, there was a strange man in the ship.  


“Now, what’s this pretty little thing the Mandalorian has been hiding in here?” the man sneered, his gaze lingering up and down your figure, violating you with his eyes.  


If you timed things right, you might have enough time to run to the armory and grab a blaster. But even if you got there in time, you didn’t know how the hell to use it. Your eyes darted towards the armory, betraying your plan. Sensing your anticipated escape, the man darted towards you, and you screamed.  


You tried to run out the door, but the man grabbed you by your shirt, yanking you closer to him. You fought back as hard as you could, but you were no match against him.  


“Get your hands off of me, you fucking cocksucker!” you screamed, clawing at his eyes.  


He let out a growl. “Don’t put up a fight, baby,” he cooed, pinning you against the wall. “Let’s have a little fun.”  


You shrieked as he shoved his hands under your shirt, fondling your breasts aggressively. “Let go of me! When Mando gets back, you’re fucking dead!” you hissed, spitting in his face as you struggled against his grasp.  


You heard a loud bang, and the man’s grip loosened on you as he crumbled to the ground. Looking to your right, there was Din, blaster in hand, running towards the ship at full speed.  


“Din!” you cried as he collided with you, pulling you into his arms. You fell to your knees, pulling him down with you.  


“Fuck,” he said breathlessly, pulling away and cupping your face with his hands. “I’m so sorry. I’m so fucking sorry.” He said your name over and over again, kept repeating how sorry he was that he wasn’t there, that he hadn’t gotten back soon enough.  


You shaked with each sob, the adrenaline still pulsing through your body. “I didn’t know—I was—I was so scared—but the child, he didn’t hurt the child—”  


Din pulled you against his chest again, and you cried for a little longer until you got it all out of your system. Once you had calmed down, he led you to his cot. You sat down as he went to check on the sleeping child in his pram, not at all aware of what has just happened. Then Din disappeared for a few minutes to dispose of the body. When he returned, he locked up the ship for the night, then came back to his cot and sat next to you.  


“P-please don’t ever be gone for that long again,” you begged, your voice still shaky.  


“I promise,” he vowed, wrapping his arms around you and pulling your body to lay next to his.  


“W-what are you doing?” you said, your face riddled with confusion.  


“You’re sleeping here, next to me. I’m not letting you out of my sight until we leave this shit planet in the morning,” he said, his voice taking a serious tone.  


You wrapped your arms around him, and he pulled you against his chest, placing one hand on your waist and another on the back of your head. You stared into his visor, wishing you could look into his eyes and read his expression.  


He moved the hand that was on your waist and slowly lifted it to your face, a gloved finger tracing your chin. “You should get some rest.”  


You nodded. “I know. T-thank you for saving me. If you hadn’t shown up, I…I don’t know what he would have done to me.” You tried not to think about it, squeezing your eyes shut.  


Din stiffened. “I would have searched the whole galaxy until I found that motherfucker and—and beat the living shit out of him before blowing his brains out.” He sighed, cupping your cheek with his hand. “I would have never forgiven myself if—if something worse had happened to you.”  
You leaned into his touch, letting out a soft sigh. Being in his arms always made you feel so comforted, so safe. You’d dreamt of this moment since the last night you’d slept next to him.  


“Get some rest,” he whispered, pushing a strand of hair behind your ear and pulling you closer as you drifted off into a deep sleep.

When you woke, the cot was cold.  


You got up, stretching and letting out a big yawn as you went to meet the child. He was a few feet away, playing with some toys on the floor.  


“Can I talk to you?”  


Before you could say anything to the child, you looked up, meeting Din’s gaze from across the ship. “Of course.”  


He closed the distance between the two of you until he stood just a couple feet away, towering over you. “I was thinking about last night.”  


You cocked an eyebrow. “What about it?”  


“I think…when we land on the next planet, you should go,” he said, his voice hesitant.  


“W-why?” you stammered, your pulse quickening.  


“Being here with us—with me,” he said, “it’s putting you in danger. I’m going to find a safe place for you. A place for you to live and have a normal life.”  


“N-no,” you protested, “no, I’m not leaving you. I—I can’t—”  


“It’s for your own good,” he insisted. “You’re not safe here.”  


“I don’t care,” you snapped, stepping forward. You took a deep breath. “There is nobody else in the galaxy, in this whole universe, hell, in both of the universes I’ve been in combined that I’d rather spend my life with. I don’t care if it’s dangerous, I don’t care what the consequences are.” Your eyes welled up with tears.  


He stiffened. “I can’t give you what you want.”  


“What do you mean?” you asked, confused.  


He stepped closer. “You could never live a normal life with me. I will never be able to make you happy. I will always be a Mandalorian first, partner second. You deserve someone who can give you their all.”  


“I want you, Din.”  


His breath hitched.  


“I want as much as you’re able to give me. I don’t care if I never see your face,” you continued, “fuck, I don’t care if I never even get to kiss you, or even touch you. I just need you in my life, as my friend or—or as my partner.”  


“Close your eyes.”  


“What?”  


“I said close your eyes.” He took another step forward, his voice gravelly and urgent. You closed your eyes, and the moment your world went black, you heard a hiss, and a clang. Then, you heard leather hit the cold, metal floor.  


“What are you—”  


Bare fingers delicately touched your face, his hands shaking as he trailed his fingertips against the soft skin of your cheeks. “C-can I kiss you?” he said. This was the first time you’d heard his voice raw and unmodulated in person. Just the intimacy of removing his helmet made a lump form in your throat.  


“Yes,” you said breathlessly.  


His lips collided with yours, and you felt like your entire body was on fire. You reached up to wrap your arms around his neck, but he pulled away. “Wait,” he said, and you heard the flip of a switch as he turned the lights off. “You can open your eyes,” he instructed.  


You opened your eyes, and the Razor Crest was pitch dark. You felt Din’s hands on your face again as he leaned in for another kiss, passionate and full of desire. He gripped his hands around your ass, lifting and carrying you to the cot. When he set you down, he was gentle, almost as if you would shatter if he dropped you too suddenly. He climbed on top of you, only breaking the kiss for a moment to get situated. You tangled your fingers in his hair and moaned as he pressed soft kisses along your neck. The sensation was almost orgasmic.  


“Fuck, Din, you have no idea how long I’ve wanted this.”  


He didn’t say anything, but he kissed your lips fervently as you splayed your hand across his cold chest plate. Would he take off his armor? You wouldn’t mind it if he kept it on, you decided. For some reason, the thought of him touching you like this while fully armored made your face heat up.  


“Din,” you whispered, “I love you, I love you, I love you—”  


He moaned your name. “Fuck, you will be the absolute death of me. I’ve loved you for such a—” He cut off his sentence by going in for another kiss. His kisses grew more frantic as you grinded your hips against his crotch.  


You broke from his lips to pull your shirt over your head. Even though he couldn’t see you, Din let out a breathless sigh. “C-can I—”  


“Yes,” you begged. “Please, touch me.”  


He lifted a shaky palm to your breast, and you shuddered under his touch. You never wanted this moment to end. It had been such a long time since a man had touched you, or since you had even touched yourself. His finger moved to your nipple, gently rolling the erect bud as your legs began to shake. You pulled his face down to kiss you again as he touched you, but it wasn’t enough. You wanted to cure that ache deep in your groin, a dull throbbing that wanted to be satisfied.  


“Din,” you breathed, “I want you inside of me.”  


He let out a sound akin to a growl. You heard him undo the button of his pants as you slipped off your leggings and panties, tossing them aside. Once his member was exposed, he hesitated. “A-are you sure?” he asked.  


“Yes. I’ve wanted this for—for so long,” you reassured him, trailing a finger along his jawline.  


He hesitated again. “I—I—”  


“We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to—" you insisted, but he cut you off.  


“I want you,” he murmured. “I just—I’ve—”  


You stared up at him in the darkness, your mouth parting slightly as you processed his words.  


“Din,” you said quietly, “are you a—”  


“Yes,” he whispered, a ting of embarrassment in his voice. “I’ve…never done this before. It’s never really…come up.”  


You were surprised, but once you really thought about it, it made sense that the Mandalorian wouldn’t allow himself any sort of pleasure. The thought of being his first lover filled you with a primal arousal. You and your past boyfriend had slept together on numerous occasions, so you were at least somewhat experienced sexually, and you desperately wanted to share this intimate experience with Din.  


“It’s okay,” you assured him. “Look, if you don’t want to do anything today, that’s totally fine with me.”  


“No,” he insisted, “I want you. I’m just…I don’t know what to do.”  


You smiled tenderly at his innocence. You loved this soft, vulnerable side to him. It was such a strong contrast to his typical reserved, closed off nature.  


“Just follow my lead, okay?” you offered.  


Din paused. “Do you have…protection?” he asked shyly.  


“I’m on the pill. I have to be on it to regulate my periods. Luckily, I was able to find some a few planets ago,” you explained. “Just follow my lead, okay?”  


You heard his breath stagger. “What if I’m not any good?”  


“Shh…Din, you’ll be perfect just the way you are. I love you.” You reached your hand down to grasp his member, and he let out a puff of air. He was bigger than you expected, his large cock pulsing in your hands as you guided it to your warm heat. You prodded his tip with your entrance and let out a gasp as he gently thrusted forward, slowly filling you with his member and stretching your cunt.  


“Fuck,” you breathed. “Din, you feel so good.” He slid in and out of you slowly, setting a slow rhythm as he fucked you. You matched his cadence with your hips, guiding him gently and grabbing him by the waist. His hands gripped your shoulders as he made love to you, his breath ragged as he leaned down to press a kiss against your gaping mouth. 

His thrusts suddenly sped up, a loud moan emerging from your throat as he sharply filled your opening with the entire length of his cock. You moved one of your hands from your shoulder to your clit, showing him how to stimulate the bud, guiding his fingers in a steady circular motion. As he caressed your clit, you tensed up under him, your legs shaking as you felt an orgasm begin to develop in your crotch. “Don’t…stop,” you inhaled.  


You let out a sharp moan as the orgasm rippled through your body, your cunt clenching around his cock as it rammed inside of you. Din let out a gasp for air as he came inside your pussy and filled you with his pleasure. You both stayed like that, winded from the moment you had shared, and he slowly pulled himself out of you. Reaching out for his face, you guided his lips to yours and softly kissed him.  


When he pulled away, he said, “I’m sorry.”  


You furrowed a brow. “Why?”  


“I—I didn’t last very long.”  


“It was your first time,” you explained, “and trust me, I still enjoyed it. A lot.” You felt him smile against your lips as he kissed you again, sliding out of bed and dragging you up with him. “Let’s get you cleaned up,” he said, leading you to the fresher.  


You took a quick shower, rinsing the sweat and cum from your body before hastily drying off and rushing to meet him in his cot once more. The lights were still off, but when you slid up next to him and felt for his face, you felt the cool touch of his helmet. He wrapped his arms around you and placed a hand on your waist.  


“I love you,” he whispered softly, barely audible but just loud enough for you to hear. “I—I’m glad you decided to stay.”  


“Oh, Din,” you sighed, “I will never, ever leave your side. Where you go,” you said, “I go.”


End file.
